Existence
by Echoless Dreamer
Summary: "What happened to my mother?" The deadly question that began a chain of events. Cole's life was pulled apart at the seams, his sanity tried and tested. His search for the one who abandoned her son led him back to the beginning; of both Ninjago and himself. His pursuit of answers take both himself and his friends to the world beyond. To what was before. To what shouldn't exist.
1. Prologue

_Prologue:_

_"Cole….you need to get up now…..Cole….." She kept her voice soft as she nudged her son. "Come on sweetheart, you need to wake up." Her black haired son rolled over and grunted. "Cole, please, this is important." She moved the covers off of the bed, and her son made a whimpering noise. "I know it's early, but please get up." He sat up and yawned._

_"Hi Mom." He nearly slurred the words together, his tiny body wasn't used to being up before one in the morning._

_"Sweetie, I have to leave." He didn't seem to understand._

_"So…I'll see you when you get back then, right?" His tired eyes were drooping already. Cole wasn't even seven yet. He wouldn't understand it even if she tried to explain._

_"I'm not coming back, baby. You won't remember me….I know this doesn't make sense, but please just try to stay strong for your father." She knew her son didn't get it. She knew he never would._

_"Where are you going? And why would I forget you?" She sighed, and hugged him. _

_"You won't even remember that you ever forgot. I can't tell you where I'm going. But I won't come back. And you won't know I'm gone. Understand?" He nodded, even though she knew he didn't. He laid his head back down on his pillow and she pulled the covers back over him. "Goodbye, sweetie. I love you."_

_"I love you too, Mom." She waited until he had drifted to sleep before she moved. Reaching into her pocket, she took out a silver pin. Her mother's. It was in the shape of a dragon, and she placed it on the bed next to him._

_"Cole. I know you won't remember me because I'm making you forget. You won't understand this for a long time, and won't be able to figure out how to find my message until then either. But there was a prophecy. Written about you, so long before you were born. My mother told me stories about a boy who had the power to control the earth. Who was stronger than any human could ever be. I had hoped it wouldn't be you, but it is. And I can't stay near you. I'm a mother, and that means I'll be protective and try to keep you from reaching your destiny. It is better for you to think you never had one. I wish that I could see you grow up. That I could see you live. That I would be there for you if you ever had your heart broken. But I can't. You have a destiny to fulfill. And I will just get in the way. You weren't the first to ever have this power, and I promise you won't be the last. But I have to go now. And for your sake, I hope that I cease to exist so you can become the warrior I know you are meant to be. No matter what happens, my child, I'll always love you. I'm so sorry." Her voice was barely a whisper. "Your father won't remember me; just that he was in love once. It's better for you this way. Don't be afraid. Ever." With those final words, she kissed his sleeping forehead and murmured;_

_"May your life be long and full of happiness. Mine was never meant to be." _

_And then she was gone. Gone from the room. Gone from the house. Gone from time. Gone. Simply and utterly gone, like a piece out of place, she wasn't there. And never would be again._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Hey….Dad? What happened to my mother?" It was the first serious question he had asked his father in a while, and it seemed to surprise him.

"Why so serious all of a sudden?" His father put the book he was reading down onto the table. The plates trembled with the amount of force. It had been accidental, but still. He grabbed his glass of water to keep it from falling over. They had been eating dinner when the question suddenly emerged.

"No reason." Cole swallowed. Not because he was nervous, but because he was afraid he wouldn't get an answer. His father remained silent for a moment before sighing.

"I don't know." He flinched when he glanced up and saw the look his son was giving him. "Honestly, I don't even remember her."

"Impossible." Cole looked down at the empty platter in front of him. Whatever was there he had eaten.

"Why do you think that?" He picked up the book again and started reading, occasionally looking back at his son's expressionless face.

"Because I don't remember either." Cole muttered these words. He looked back up across the table and spoke a bit louder. "So….You're saying you don't remember my mom at all? What, did I just happen to show up?"

"Cole. You are my son by blood. I've had the same question before. I poked around in old files. I never found out. Just forget about it." His father turned the page and held the book up in front of his face, blocking Cole out. "If you're finished eating, you can leave. Your friends are probably looking for you." Cole stood up, and pushed his seat back in as he moved past.

"They aren't." He said it as if he knew, even though he didn't. "I'm going upstairs."

"You haven't left the house all week." His father's voice followed him through the hall.

"I don't need to go anywhere. I'm fine. I just need to think." There was no response. He turned left when the hallway swerved and he head up the stairs. Taking a right turn, he could hear his father mumbling to himself. Most likely reading out loud. Again.

Cole pushed to door to his room open silently. Recently, he had begun to stay here with his father who was still recovering from previous injuries. He had remodeled the room to fit him better. The walls were now painted like canyons; something his dad had protested repeatedly. But it felt more like home to him. There wasn't much that he owned, just what he needed. Nothing extra. Nothing un-important.

He nearly collapsed onto the bed. Just lost the will to stand. He closed his eyes. "Where are you?" He whispered into the air.

Cole had never known his mother. He never saw her once. It was always him and his father. Always. He didn't even think his dad was his dad sometimes. Just because of that. Had she died? Had she abandoned him? No…She wouldn't, whoever she was.

Not that the thoughts meant anything to him. Just that it felt like someone was there, in his past, but he just couldn't find them. No memories. No nothing. Just that fragile feeling that something has been erased, removed, deleted from his mind. Even though he knew that was impossible. Unless his subconscious was hiding something from him. But that was impossible as well.

There was nothing in his past he needed to escape now. So what was there before that wasn't there now?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Alarms.

Sirens.

The endless beating of handcuffs against a car door.

The ringing of a telephone.

Two men sat him down at a table, and allowed him to keep his face covered. All remained silent. Not a single one moved, but him, casting his loathing gaze back and forth between the two of them. The men did not move, as most might have, beneath the intense hate in his eyes.

The man on the left, the man on the phone, stood up from his place and turned his back to his colleague. Someone on the other line must have answered.

The man began talking, talking swiftly, and just soft enough so that no one else could hear.

He drummed his hands on his knees impatiently. The chains on his handcuffs rattled along with his movements. He let out a breath, trying to keep from passing out. His eyes darted to the far side of the room, drinking in what all was happening. The clock read 1:45.

His body felt distant, every movement felt far away, like he wasn't even in his own skin. He wasn't tired. In fact, he had never been this awake. But his mind wasn't letting him process his actions.

The man still sitting at the table leaned forwards, watching him. Watching his look of insanity.

"You want to tell us what you were doing at that facility tonight?" The man's voice was deeper than he would have expected.

"Trying not to get caught." He answered bluntly. Truthfully, his mind had only been able to understand half of what had happened. And he knew he was far too reckless.

"You don't seem like the type to do this sort of thing." Deep-Voice leaned back in his seat.

"Maybe that's how I'm trying to seem." Another blunt answer. The man didn't seem too happy with this.

"Just tell me why you were there." If he his hands had not been chained together, he might have done something different. Instead he nearly growled.

"Tell me why you want to know." If his face had not been covered, they would have let him go. If he didn't want to be caught, then he wouldn't have been there. But he was. And he was not getting out.

"It's my job to ask the questions to people like you." He laughed and his chains laughed a rattling laugh along with him.

"There are no people like me." The man on the phone had hung up. He took a seat next to Deep-Voice.

"Lucky you, kid. You're friends are on their way here." The man folded his arms, then looked over to his associate. "You ask him what he was trying to steal?"

"I'm right here." He spat the words. The men didn't budge.

"I did, he just won't answer." The second man leaned forwards, balling his hand into a fist. He didn't threaten him. He didn't try to force answers, like he should have. But instead, he calmly managed to force out words.

"Alright, Cole. You've got time before your friends show up. Now let me ask, what were you stealing from that facility?"


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Well, thought I'd do a little note at the beginning. I was planning on deleting this until I came back and found that I had reviews...  
Me: My story is so stupid...*Logs on* Hey! I got reviews!  
I am having a bit of trouble formulating the beginning, but once I get through there, everything should go smoothly. Any ideas, let me know!  
Thank you :)

* * *

Chapter 3:

Cole brought his hands up and slammed them down on the table. Neither of the men backed down.

"A. File." He muttered through gritted teeth. "That's. It." They didn't seem pleased with his answer, but accepted it.

"What file were you so interested in?" Deep-Voice seemed more interested in asking the questions than whoever was sitting next to him. Cole gave him no response. His silence did not provide anything. Just more questions for him to answer.

"Look, we don't have all night." Cole looked up at them. They both didn't flinch. Again.

"Apparently, you must, since its Friday at almost 2 A.M and you're questioning me.'' He rattled his shackles again, as if to prove his point.

"Argument made, but that doesn't answer the question." Deep-Voice seemed irritated now. No one moved a muscle.

2 A.M moved past on the clock. He could hear it ticking, clicking away time. Precious time. Precious lives. Precious seconds he was wasting here. In the room, with his hands bound together. He flexed his wrists against their metal restraints. Listening to the noises they made, scraping across the table with each motion he made.

"Any chance you're gonna let me out of these?" He asked, still moving the cuffs. Trying to get a reaction out of them.

"Not at all." Cole dragged his arms down off the tabletop, listening to its sickening noise.

"Your loss. I'm not the kind of person to run away." It wasn't a complete lie. But it wasn't the truth either.

"You certainly tried." Deep-Voice was finally starting to get irritated. The other man shot him an irate look. "What?"

Cole tapped his fingers to the sounds of the clock bouncing off the walls. Something, at least, to help him regain his focus. He stared down at the floor, as if waiting. Waiting for nothing.

"You know the security system there is the best in Ninjago? How'd you get in? Was someone helping you?" He closed his eyes, enveloping himself in darkness and focusing on the answers he was supposed to give.

"One question at a time, if you don't mind. No, I didn't know that. I just snuck in. It wasn't hard. And I don't usually do stuff like that, so no. No one helped me." Opening his eyes, he didn't see much change. Both of his interrogators were still watching him suspiciously.

"So, that's the best answer we're going to get out of you? Here's something, most people just don't get up at midnight and break into a top secret facility. Most people can find whatever they need online. Most people don't need to go digging around in files. So why did you?" Deep-Voiced elbowed his associate to make him stop talking.

"The real question is, why do you care so much? If I allowed myself to be caught, then obviously I didn't find whatever it was I was looking for. And if that place didn't have the info I needed, then nowhere does, or ever will. So you should be able to let me go without any of this." No response followed. "Maybe you just don't want to admit that I wanted to be found. That I wanted an escort out of there, as proof of my failure. So I didn't find what I needed. So I got discovered. So what?" When no response came, he asked a final question. "Can I please take off these handcuffs?"

A knock on the door. Deep-Voice got up to answer it before the other could even respond. Cole looked up with little faith that anyone had come.

"Looks like you got bailed out." The remaining interrogator at the table reached his hand across and motioned for Cole to move his arms. He obeyed, and the man unlocked the cuffs.

Immediately, he yanked his hands free and stretched his arms. The man gave him a quizzical look, but said nothing.

They nearly shoved him out into the hallway. Eager to be rid of him. He didn't mind; he was free. At least, free the small room with the all-seeing clock that ticked away lives.

Two of his friends were waiting. Kai and Jay. Jay with a camcorder. Kai with the most irritated possible look on his face.

"Jay, put that thing away." A red light was flashing on the side on the camera. He was recording.

"No way, I'm keeping this. Cole gets arrested. You try and tell me that's not funny."

"Put the camera down before I break it in two. Or before I break you in two." Jay reluctantly shut camera off, and folded his arms.

"Just trying to lighten the mood." Kai hit him the back of his head.

"It doesn't need lightening. Can we go now?"


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Sorry I wasn't able to upload through the week. I just couldn't get my thoughts down, and didn't have much time. I know, it's a lame excuse.  
I thought I'd mix things up a little bit, since the scene I was going to upload will not agree with me yet.  
So…Yeah. A little verse writing…Seems lazy, but it's really fun to write and I can be creative with it.

* * *

_Chapter Four:_

_Icy waters and cold, clammy nothingness are  
everything  
I have now.  
Since I left my home all those days ago  
all those years  
all those lifetimes ago  
this is what I have.  
My lifeless carcass still floats alone out in  
the ocean.  
Well  
at least what's left of my hollow shell.  
I'm not dead, but yet  
I'm not alive.  
So now I'm stuck here in complete and total loneliness until  
the day that  
my son will find me.  
I know it will happen since so  
long ago, I found it written in stone.  
Because all roads lead to home and there is no way out of  
this  
spiral of loss and hatred I have caused.  
I can see him  
if I concentrate hard enough.  
See him live his life the way he wants.  
He fights his destiny, but seems so unaware  
Of what his powers truly  
hold.  
They conceal themselves.  
They hide from him._

_I pray he gets here soon  
enough  
so I can help him out of his abyss he has  
unknowingly  
fallen down into.  
No matter what, he is  
my son.  
And I will love him until the day that  
hell  
finally catches up to me and I am free._

_The evil in this place traps me down and keeps me from  
escaping.  
I cannot get out to find myself.  
I cannot die to find a way to heaven.  
They are determined to take me with them to  
hell  
where I am sure I would fit in nicely.  
But that is not the way I want to be found.  
Half dead, choking out  
curses  
in languages that no one can ever remember.  
That is not me.  
Not anymore._

_I am here, immortalized yet  
trapped  
in a motionless battle that I cannot hope  
to win.  
We are nothing but statues and pawns to the world.  
These pawns of evil.  
And the statues here of the shells of formeraly  
good souls.  
I do not belong to either side.  
Yet here I am  
stuck.  
Dying every day all over  
again.  
Praying for him to find me because I know  
he is one of the only four in this  
terrible world  
who can save us now._

_I am completely lost  
without a single star to guide me  
through this chasm of  
death.  
I float alone in the remains of my  
home.  
My own origins mean nothing to me.  
The past is the past and I have begun to realize  
that if I lead my son here to end this  
endless fight  
the others and I will fade out and be lost  
to time.  
I'll always be there.  
In the past._

_Maybe this will be better in my lifeless  
serenity.  
In my dreamless  
sleep.  
Maybe the world has already forgotten I had even  
existed.  
And maybe this is for a good reason.  
Since everything is always my fault and because  
I was selfish._

_I am nothing now.  
I was never anything but a pawn on  
the chessboard of life.  
Waiting for it to be my turn to lose and get taken away  
and left to rot on the sidelines.  
Or in the ocean.  
Or beneath it.  
Or in the city where my people came from.  
I am a lifeless piece.  
At least, I may get to see my son  
one more time before  
everything I've ever done finally makes it up here  
to me._

_And hell claims my soul for its own._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Silence was all that filled the room. Empty, eerie silence and their five unknowing, misunderstanding faces. He had had enough of silence and tried to explain himself, again.

"I didn't do anything." His father was pacing back and forth across the room. Everyone was trying to stay out of his way. "Dad, take it easy. I'm innocent."

"Why do I feel like I shouldn't believe you?" Still pacing, he did not even bother to look at his son. Naturally, someone else had to enter the conversation.

"I doubt Cole would actually do something like this. Perhaps there is another explanation." Zane's voice trailed off when no one even bothered to support him. Not even Cole could help him out on this.

The truth was, he was innocent at the same time he wasn't. Breaking on to private property; guilty. Stealing; not guilty. Yet, his friend still supported him. That had to be worth something on his case. If only.

"Sorry. I really don't have one." His own voice faltered. Shame and guilt were consuming his mind. Even though he had nothing wrong.

"Well, did you do it or not?" Cole gave Jay a glare as he spoke. Jay grinned like he had said something hilarious. Which he hadn't.

"I can't tell you that." He was just making himself sound guilty.

"Then tell me what in the world you were doing there." His father had stopped pacing now. Facing the wall, he showed no interest in the other.

Kai was leaning against an opposing wall, his arms folded, his face shadowed out. No one glanced to him but Cole, who was hoping someone else would have a better explanation than he would.

"I was looking for something. You didn't tell me anything. So I was hoping to find….well….you know." His father shook his head.

"No, Cole. I really don't know. You're under house arrest, as of now." Cole opened his mouth to protest, then shut it. He had done more than enough. "I'm going to bed. You explain yourself to your friends. Then they have to leave. I don't want them to be confused about what's going on. Unlike you, I'm trying to be a good person today." With that, his father left the room and turned to move up the stairs.

"So…what DID you do?" He closed his eyes, the opened them again to drink in his surroundings one more time.

Jay, sitting on the floor like an idiot, leaned forwards with expectation. Then, still leaning up against the wall was Kai, who had glanced back to the rest of the room in interest. Then Zane, who was seated in a chair on the side closest to Cole, his expression seemed lost and confused. And last was Nya, sitting a good three feet away from Jay and raising her eyebrow at him.

And all of them expected answers from him.

"Well, first, there's the fact that the only person I remember from my childhood is my dad. And recently, I started wondering if he wasn't even my dad. I mean, I don't remember my mother, supposing I even have one anymore. She's probably dead or missing or something, but Dad doesn't remember her either. And that's what bothers me the most. Yesterday…or…well…yeah, its 3 a.m., so yesterday, he said he looked in family records and couldn't find anyone who was registered as his wife. Or as my mom. That's just….completely and utterly…..insane. I guess I just wanted to know what happened. To her. And I was thinking about it all night and decided if I went to one of those census facilities, maybe they'd have her name there or something I could work off of." He trailed off, his voice already shaky. He shifted in his seat.

"So…" He looked up, surprised to hear Nya talking. "Was anything there?"

"Yeah…I mean…..yes and no." Cole reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver flash drive. "I did manage to find this, but I have no clue what's on it." Almost immediately, Jay shot off the floor and grabbed the drive out of his hand. The look on his face was completely dumbfounded.

"This…what….how…even…..why….what…..how….Seriously…..how…" Rolling his eyes, Cole snatched the flash drive back.

"Try using complete sentences. I have no idea what you're trying to say." Nya pulled Jay back down to his seat, the stunned look still on his face.

"He means, where did you get that and how did you find it? Those types of things have government secrets on them. You know. Stuff like that." She seemed sure of her answer. But at the same time, she didn't.

"I didn't know it was that important."

"Either way, you're still innocent."


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note:  
Existence is baaaaaaaaaaaack! (Yes, I did have to say that.) After a few days, I sat down to get some work done. It's short, but I really want to work more on this. Please review and show some signs of life! I want to keep going, so just let me know. Thank you for your time :)

* * *

Chapter 6:

"Please, guys. I need to find out." Cole was practically begging his friends. Three of them shook their heads. Unknowingly destroying all the trust he had placed upon them.

"Look, dude. You're not yourself. You don't have to keep sneaking around or anything like that. Just give up." Jay's arms were folded. The black haired boy shook his head.

"Fine. Jay is completely unsupportive as usual." Cole looked over to Kai. "Well?"

"No. I'm not helping you go on a wild goose chase to find someone who's probably dead." Again, Cole shook his head. These were supposed to be his friends. His glance shifted over to Zane.

"Cole, I wish I could help you. But this is not logical. We cannot just go off somewhere to find the answers to something like this. Can it not wait?" They didn't know it, but each word was breaking him more and more.

"You guys call yourselves his friend but won't help him when he needs it. I know what I'm doing. And don't worry about anything. I can help. Or at least try." Nya. Everyone's looks almost immediately went from mournful to utter disbelief. "What?" She acted like she hadn't said anything at all.

"You're siding with HIM?" Jay and Kai both spoke at once. Jay's voice seemed hurt, but Kai's was just anger.

"You aren't helping him. This is his mother we're talking about. If she's alive, maybe she needs our help." Cole sat in silence and watched them argue for a moment before saying something.

"If you want to sit and do nothing while I try to find out what's really happening, then go ahead. But don't yell at Nya just because she wants to help." The girl gave him a look that said thank you, but she did nothing but nod at his words.

"Fine. You want to help Psycho over here, but count me out." The three ninjas took a step away from him. Each turned away and refused to look at him.

"I make one mistake and I'm psycho. Great. You're not helping me. Now get out. You heard my dad. I tell you what's going on and then you leave. Besides, I don't want complete strangers in my home." Zane's look was the most depressing. But no one responded. Cole snarled at him, just because they already thought he was insane. Why did it even matter?

They shuffled out, eager to be away from him. Why was it sad that he was almost used to this kind of treatment. Nya stayed behind. Why exactly? Did it matter? She offered to help him.

"That was…..harsh." Cole did not respond. "I meant them. Not you. I really thought they would help but…." She trailed off as Cole stood up and tossed her the flash drive.

"That's not important." He began pacing back and forth. Talking to himself in his head. Different voices. All saying the same thing.

"You have a computer?" Cole nodded.

"My dad has a laptop in the kitchen. Doesn't have a password." Nya seemed a bit uneasy around him now. But she left the room and returned with the computer.

"You ready to see what's on this?" She practically whispered, sitting down on a chair and plugging in the flash drive. Cole walked over and stood behind her. They waited silently while the machine turned on. Waiting.


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note:  
And now for a little...I don't know...Disturbing? No...Ah! Confusion.  
Yes! No.  
I don't know!  
Anyways...

* * *

Chapter 7:

There was only one file. Labeled; In the Ocean

Nya maneuvered the mouse to click on it and Cole watched as she read out loud what it contained.

_The City of Elements.  
File One: Document One._

_The City of Elements is a very elaborate city. We are the Protectors of Peace and Balance among the world. We are the teachers of Spinjitzu. We live and we die as such. Our demise is near, as it is written in the Scrolls. But we have hope that four Children of the Elements will come.  
As recorded, there are four main families that live here, as well as several others. The bloodlines are very scattered. It is all we could do to gather this information.  
Family One:  
The Family of Fire  
Children of this bloodline have had an exceptional gift for forging weaponry and armor. Most take on lives of blacksmiths and live long, happy lives. Few stay in the city. With the exception of Kaya and Smith, most of this race has been wiped out. Kaya is expecting her second child, a girl. Her first born, a boy, is roughly two. We will need to keep an eye on him to see if any powers are developed._

Nya nearly jumped back from the computer. Cole looked at her as if she was insane before asking what was wrong.

"Kaya and Smith were my parents' names. They never told me about anything like this….." Cole nodded.

"No one ever tells little kids what's going on. Keep reading, please."

_Family Two:  
The Family of Lightning  
Children of this bloodline have a strange gift of technology. Most have left the city in order to pursue a career in engineering or inventing. There is record of two couples who have remained in the city. Ed and Edna. And Leo and Claire. Claire is barren, so the child we are looking for is most likely Ed and Edna's. Their son is almost two as of now. He will need to be monitored in the future._

_Family Three:  
The Family of Ice  
Children of this bloodline seem to have a sixth sense. This is a very large bloodline, since our location is ideal for many to live comfortable. The only boy born this year for them is Zane, child of Mrs. and Dr. Julien. He is very sickly. It is unlikely that he will survive for more than another year. In any case, he seems incredibly intelligent for his age, due to evaluation. If he is to perish, his soul will be preserved so he may be given new form. Willow and Dr. Julien will not be pleased to hear this._

_Family Four:  
The Family of Earth  
Children of this bloodline are completely extinct. They were here first, they are the first to die. Once, they had the power to take away a person's memories and replace them with those of fantasy. Celeste is the last of them. She has no one to marry and will likely die this way. There is little we can do.  
Celeste has reported to us that her husband is a mortal and that she is expecting a child. Her husband will come to stay in the city. This is what we have decreed is best for their unborn child. Kaya and Smith's son will be born four weeks after Celeste's son is due.  
Celeste has been shaking tremendously. Her bones have been broken by invisible forces. Her son is undoubtedly one of the children we are searching for.  
Her hair is slowly turning a blood red. All the Protectors fear for her safety. If she is to die, then her bloodline will die and so will the world.  
Her husband wishes to take her and her son to Ninjago where he feels that they will be safe. We will allow them to leave the city. For now._

_The Child of Lightning has been confirmed. His parents have named him Jay. Already, the child is talkative. He will someday make a good protector.  
The Child of Fire has been confirmed. His parents have named him Kai, after his mother. He does have a sister, but she is too young to be tested. Perhaps they will both be Protectors someday.  
Zane Julien has been confirmed as the Child of Ice. He will not make it too far. Already, a cleansing ceremony will be prepared. His soul will need to be preserved._

_It has been three years since the others were confirmed and still no word has come from Celeste. We fear the worst. A representative will bring her back._

_It was a mistake everything was a mistake I can't even explain what is happening I have been a protector all my life and everything we do is supposed to be for the greater good everything is falling apart the darkness is coming it's coming I need to send this somewhere where it can be safe and I need to hide it where the Child of Earth will one day find it because he is Celeste's son and this is all her fault and she has brought this evil here she is killing thousands and our city is dying we need to find the fourth child it is set in stone Celeste is taking our memories she does not want anyone to find us please whoever finds this it is all I ask that you help what is left of us Kaya and Willow have been recorded as dead but the darkness will not leave please help us we can't keep fighting we are Protectors and we die as such please help us we are dying out our city is dead without the light_

_This_

_Is_

_All  
Celeste's_

_Fault_

_The City of Elements  
File One: Document Two_

_My son is not the cause of this._

_-C_

"Nya?" Cole's voice was thick with both confusion and worry.

"Yeah?"

"I know where to find it. The City of Elements."


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note:  
I want to say…three things? Yeah, three sounds right. Okay, one: Nothing makes my day more than coming back on after a really really crappy week and seeing reviews. I won't beg for them or anything like that, but I sit here with the stupidest smile reading stuff like that. ;~; Happy tears…..happy tears…  
Two: Decided that every now and then I need to touch on a bit of the background of Celeste, who I hope you know by now is the name of Cole's mother. And every one of her memories will be in verse, just so you know it's her. Just like this one :D  
Three: If I keep uploading this…..like….twice a week? Is that enough? I feel like it isn't cuz my scenes are so short…..and it bugs me….  
Thank you so much for all your time :) :)

* * *

_Once upon a single  
moment  
I was just a young woman  
lost in the overwhelming  
world.  
Then at once my walls came  
crashing  
destroying  
lifelessly dropping  
down upon me.  
And then I fell in  
love.  
His name was, or is  
rather than was  
Lou.  
And I do not, and still do not  
understand why it is that I loved  
him so.  
He was a singer  
a dancer  
a lover  
not a fighter.  
His hair was a dark raven color  
although I'm sure that now  
it has turned gray with age.  
Like it is supposed to.  
He sang for  
me  
when I was or felt like  
I was alone.  
He taught me to dance  
with a spring in my step  
and act as though  
I was from fantasy.  
Maybe that's why I  
loved him.  
But when summers closed their curtains and  
winter  
sang it's delicate tune,  
he got down on one knee  
and asked me to marry him.  
What was I to do but tell the man I loved  
yes?_

_My name means heavenly  
but my mother was a creature of  
pure darkness  
and my father was half  
dark  
but yet half-light.  
So our cult-like culture  
looked down upon me  
and told me I was worthless._

_I lived in a city where elements were our  
gods.  
Where their lies  
were our one and only piece of truth.  
They called themselves:  
Protectors.  
They protected nothing  
but our sanity.  
And there was so little of that._

I was to be one of them.  
But I refused.  
If I should die, I want to die as myself.  
And not one of them.

_What happened is in the past  
but I have no present  
and no future  
so the past is somehow my everything and yet  
it is nothing  
now._

_I remember how my hair was long and around  
my waist.  
I remember that it was like a cloak  
of ivory curls  
and shone like moonlight.  
That was where my name came from.  
Celeste, the girl of darkness  
whose head was once kissed by the moon.  
I remember how Lou would  
kiss the top of my head  
in darkness  
and tell me I was safe  
when I was afraid  
that the demons  
were  
coming.  
I remember when the Protectors told me  
what my unborn son  
would be.  
I remember them telling me  
that I could only  
have  
one.  
And I wanted both.  
So they took an innocent life  
and I was left  
with only  
one._

_I remember fleeing the city  
for safety.  
But no where is safe from them  
and everywhere is just a dead end.  
Keep running.  
Keep running._

_I remember choosing my childs name.  
I remember watching him grow for such  
a short  
so short  
amount of time  
that is gone.  
I remember his father singing for him.  
I remember falling in love with a child's laugh  
and being in love  
with being a mother.  
I remember the nightmares  
he would get.  
And how I could do little  
to stop his never ending shrieks  
of desperation for someone  
to make  
the demons  
go  
away._

_I remember watching my own  
silver  
hair  
turn completely red from the fear  
of blood  
and the knowledge  
of what was going to come.  
I remember  
having to  
walk  
away  
from my family  
and everything I knew that I  
needed  
to help me fight away  
the creatures who lurk  
just behind my own sanity.  
And the darkness  
that would never  
leave my poor, ebony haired son  
alone  
as long as I was near him._

_The darkness only ever wanted to kill  
me._


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Note:  
I would never take Nya from Jay. She's just there for emotional support. Plus, she's the only other person besides Zane who would be able to understand the information at hand.  
And no more verse for a while, I think. I need to stop being lazy and write legit scenes…..  
Moving on.  
I give you Chapter 9...this is nine, right?

* * *

Chapter 9:

"You think this is real?" Her tone was almost mocking. Cole swallowed, the lack of sleep finally catching up to him. He brushed it away and regained his focus.

"You think it isn't?" Nya took in a deep breath and let it out. "You don't believe it…..do you?"

"No. I don't. I grew up in a blacksmith shop. I had two parents, and both died from sickness. Not this…..witchcraft or this…..cult, or whatever it is. They had nothing to do with it." He had never heard her voice so sure before. She was fighting something in her mind. Something she was afraid to admit. Something she wasn't telling him.

"You think witchcraft has something to do with it? It's just logic. Think about it." She slammed the laptop shut, causing him to jump back slightly. Startled. Sleep was very important, and he had lost more than one night of it that week.

"I am obviously the only one thinking. Someone is trying to get inside your head, Cole. Something is out there. Something…..something that might want to hurt you. Or anyone else that might happen to come along. Logic. Try using it." Flexing his hands again, he walked away from where she sat and faced a wall.

"I am using it. Sensei talked about how Ninjago was created. There had to be….I don't know….some form of land so that someone could make Ninjago. Right?" Silence. Nya was listening to him, for once. "Considering that whatever that place was, it's probably been deserted. But I could find something. Maybe. Eventually." He closed his eyes, sleep tempting him again. Swaying a bit on his feet, he didn't say anything more. In reality, he couldn't. His voice was leaving him again.

"Cole? Are you alright?" Her voice was closer than he would have thought. Cole opened his eyes again. Still facing the wall. And somehow still awake.

"I guess. But I did get arrested, yelled at, and then abandoned. Not to mention I haven't been able to sleep in four days. So 'alright' doesn't seem too reasonable." Silence again.

"You, too? Kai's been awake for the past week. He keeps talking about nightmares and darkness. He's been through almost twenty cups of coffee today. It's….scary." His body tensed. Turning towards her again, he tried to read her expression. It was only concern, even if her glance was glued to the floor.

"Nightmares?" Nya only nodded.

"Jay was talking about it as well. But he gets over stuff like that really easily." He just kept repeating the word 'nightmare' over and over in his head. It didn't make sense. None of this did.

"You don't think…that whoever Celeste was, if she is my mother or not, that maybe she's trying to contact us? Maybe she's evil. Or maybe this is just to only way she can get us to notice." They were both shaking their heads. Neither disagreeing, just trying to find something that they did agree on.

"It's possible. Stranger things have been done before. But why Kai? And why Jay?" Cole faced the wall again, looking at it even in the pale light of the room.

"The same reason that I can barely remember even being at that facility. Whatever's out there, well…..it's ready to be found." More silence. "When the sun rises, I want to start looking."

"Well, I did say I would help." He nodded. It was all he could think to do.

"If I go completely insane before this is all over….." Nya interrupted him.

"You won't, right?" Cole could give her no response. He, for once, didn't have a real answer.


	11. Chapter 10

Author's Note:  
So I saw the Lego Movie today...if anyone noticed in one scene where there was four monitors or something with different builds on it...Samurai X suit was on it...So many references no one in my group that went picked up but me...I kept pointing out Lloyd to Tara...  
Moving on, I think I will need to rewrite this fanfic eventually. I mean, just make it...better!  
Yes!  
Moving on again! I give you the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10:

Sunrise is a time to start again. Sunrise is the promise that something more will come. But today, all it was to him was the frail smirk on the face of the Earth that told him he was nothing. That he would never be good enough. And he never had been.

Cole sat motionlessly in the front yard. What he was waiting for, he wasn't sure. His father wouldn't be waking up for a while now. But he really wasn't going to tell him where he was going. His tired eyes had dark circles around them, as living proof of his beckoning insanity. His mind was falling apart.

Tearing his glance away from the sun, he looked around the skies again. Just in case….but nothing was all he saw. Nothing but cold, blue emptiness. His vision blurred for a moment before he closed his eyes and looked down to the ground, shaking his head.

"You ready?" Nya moved down the front steps to stand behind him. He hadn't even noticed she was there until she spoke.

"Yeah." She nodded. Cole turned back towards the sky and whistled. Perhaps the white creature was too far away to hear. But soon enough, the sound of dragon wings was close and the four headed beast landed down in front of them.

"You sure about this?" She was too skeptical. Too doubting.

"Never been surer about anything. But right now I just want to put some distance between me and here." Again, she nodded. The dragon lowered itself down so they could climb up. She reached for the reins, but he grabbed them first. Nya gave him a questioning look but said nothing.

* * *

Everything was always easier said than done. Cole managed to steer for what seemed like hours before his eyes began drooping, and Nya managed to take the reins out of his hand.

"What are you doing?" The wind from the beating of wings was managing to keep him awake somehow.

"You need to sleep. Plus, we're getting close to the shore-line. We should land." He had barely comprehended anything she said.

"You find a spot to land. I'm going to try and get some sleep." He didn't wait for a response before jumping over the seat to the other side of the saddle. Double-sided saddle. He had been the one to say it was a stupid idea when they first got it. Now, he regretted his words.

"Alright….." Cole laid down on the seat, closing his eyes. Sleep. It wouldn't come willingly. But after a minute or two, he started drifting away from consciousness. Drifting in and out as the dragon flew lower and lower to the ground. The wind cut around him, but didn't touch him for a while.

"Cole, get up." He obeyed, and sat up.

"Yeah?" Cole opened his eyes. Nya was already down on the ground.

"Just get off Ultra Dragon. Give him a while to fly around on his own." He jumped down off the creature.

"He does that all the time." As if on cue, the dragon took off the moment Cole's feet were on the ground. It circled above their heads for a moment before landing somewhere off in the distance.

Where Nya had chosen to land was probably the perfect place to stop. A rocky overlook, just near the ocean. There were clumps of grass and trees, but most everything was a dark onyx-like type of stone. He slumped up against the nearest one, just for something to lean on. Sliding down to the ground, he buried his face in his hands.

Nya sat down next to him. Cole looked up at her, with a look that wasn't angry, but wasn't anything else. She let out a sigh and closed her own dark encircled eyes.

"I never asked you; why exactly are you helping me?" Her eyes shot over to him for half a second. After she looked away, she gave a feeble response.

"Because….well, I remember my parents. And you only ever had your dad. You, at least, deserve to know who your mom was. Even if she's not…" She sighed and folded her hands. He glanced down at her wrist and noticed something. A silver bracelet. The one she usually wore was gold.

"I've never seen you wear that bracelet before." He knew he had probably made things worse by asking, since she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes again.

"Jay made it for me." Nya's voice was barely a whisper.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." She sighed again. Cole looked away, aware that he should have stopped talking.

"Jay's….great. But he acts like I'm delicate. Like he's scared I'll break…." The ocean water was close enough to be seen and he watched the waves for a minute before uttering a response.

"He's afraid to lose you. And that's bad…..why exactly?" She shifted a bit.

"I don't know." He pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them.

"Kai's like that, too." She nodded.

"Yeah, but he's my brother. It's completely different." Nya let out a yawn. "Is it okay if I use you as a pillow?" Cole sat back up.

"Go ahead." She scooted over a bit and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks." Her voice was soft, and already her eyes were halfway closed.

"Anytime. Do you think that my mom is really out there?" She nodded.

"Somewhere. Maybe she's still alive after all. Maybe she's just waiting for you….." She trailed off, and he knew she was asleep.

"That file talked about all of our parents, Nya. Odds are, you didn't really know them." Cole muttered the words, completely aware that he was the only one who heard them. He leaned back and the back of his head met the cold rock. His eyes fluttered shut, and for the first time in over four days, he managed to fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 11

Author's Note:  
Okay, just a heads up here. The italics are a dream this time, not specifically a memory. Also...I can't resist touching on some ColexNya. I'm not going to write a big dramatic scene where they fall in love, but more or less just show how she tries to help him when he needs it. So...look at it as friendship or love, it's all up to you.  
Thank you so much for all you time. Review if you read and enjoyed :) :) :)

* * *

_"Don't let go. Don't do it. Don't.'' A voice he could barely understand. "Let me die. Let me die, not her." A voice he could scarcely recognize. He took a step out of the shadows and into a pale gray world. "Don't hurt her." The voice belonged to someone whose face was covered, and who was on their knees, over the body of a small girl. The figure was looking up at a man with a knife. His eyes were such a deep blue. The only color he could make out. Neither of them seemed to notice he was there._

_"I'm sorry. Brianne has lived her life. It is her time." The figure on the ground tilted its head up and then looked down at the child._

_"No. She is too young. Too innocent." The man took a step towards the figure, who lashed out at him, striking his face. The man didn't seem affect by this._

_"She overheard what was uncovered in the scrolls. She has the knowledge to destroy us all." The figure stood up and stepped over the sleeping girl. He took the chance and looked down at her face while the figure was busy dealing with the man. The poor girl. Her hair was so dark it made the night look bright, her features so young and frail. And her breath coming in short rasps. She was dying. Slowly. _

_"I'm sorry, Thomas. But if you lay one finger on Brianne, it will be the last thing you ever do." Thomas looked at the ghostly person in the cloak. He watched from the sidelines, staying close to the girl in case Thomas and the cloaked person decided to fight. _

_"If you try and stop me it will be the last thing you ever do." They seemed to have reached an impasse, neither able to agree with the other, neither wanting to fight it out. The figure drew out a blade, longer than Thomas's knife. He hunkered down next to the dying child, watching the twos facial expressions, Thomas's showing fear. _

_The phantom-like person moved its hand out, showing that they were willing to attack if necessary._

_"It's my job. I have to." The figure shook its head. _

_"No. You don't. Let me take her somewhere safe. Kill an animal. Take its blood back to the Protectors. Just not Brianne's." It was a desperate pleading voice._

_"You know that wouldn't work." Thomas was trying to convince the other person of something, but even though he was watching, he couldn't tell what they were discussing._

_"There is always a way out." He waited for Thomas's response, and the phantom did as well. It took a moment, before the man held out his knife._

_"There is." The figure immediately dropped its weapon and back away._

_"You want me to kill my daughter….." It was a choked and mangled response. _

_"Kill her and change her memory. Change it so she will die happily." The figure removed its hood, revealing a woman with silver hair. The color of bright moonlight._

_"I have sworn never to alter my child's memories. They need to know what is really out there." Thomas took the woman's hand and forced the knife into it. He begun to back away from the scene, now aware of what was really happening. _

_"Not this child." The woman shook her head._

_"I won't." She gripped the knife with such force that her knuckles turned white and her arm was shaking._

_"It's either I kill her, or you do." The woman let out a silent cry before turning. From his place in the shadows, he saw a faint glimpse of her face. But not enough to know who she was. Or why he was seeing this. She kneeled over the girl she called daughter. _

_"Brianne…..I'm sorry." Her voice shook with tears. "You won't remember this. Or me. But….Thomas…..and the Protectors…..they want was is best for the world…not what is best for their people…..I'm sorry…..daughter." The ivory haired woman leaned down and kissed the girls sleeping forehead. The girl smiled in her sleep, as if all her worries had melted away._

_"Get it over with." Thomas snapped at her, and she didn't look up. She didn't fight back. _

_She held the knife over the girl's body. Silently, he kept watching without daring to breathe. Without daring to say anything. Praying that she would instead throw the knife at the man who spoke nothing but what he hoped were lies. But she didn't. Instead, he watched as the woman drove the knife into the raven haired girl's side. A sharp intake of breath from the child, and then silence, and the sound of a grown woman sobbing._

_Tears started to sting as he listened to the sound of her cries, hitting the ground and echoing in his ears. Thomas strode over to the body and picked it up, casting one last regretful look at the poor mother. _

_"Good job, Celeste. The Protectors….will be proud." The woman looked up, and he had never seen so much anger on anyone's face before. Fuming. Steaming. Anger. She lurched upwards and stabbed the knife into the man's throat. She dragged it down to his stomach. Thomas dropped the girl, whose dead body made a sickening thump as it hit the ground. Thomas coughed and a stream of blood stained his lips before he dropped onto his knees, then onto the ground. _

_Thomas's blood soaked the rocks as the woman sobbed even harder. He baked further away into the darkness, trying not to vomit, trying to get out, screaming out at the sight of the dead man, stumbling backwards until the gray world was gone. _

* * *

"COLE!" Someone was shaking him awake. Nya's voice was high pitched, worried and terrified. He sat up, feeling tears that stung like salt water in his eyes. He choked out a cry and looked up at her face.

"I….I thought I saw…." He pushed her away and stood up, managing to somehow stumble away from the rock where he threw up on the ground. A sickening color. He had to look away.

"It was just a nightmare. Whatever it was, it wasn't real." Her voice was soothing this time. He kept his eyes closed and felt one single tear roll down his face. Two people dead.

"It was real. It was a memory. It just wasn't mine." Listening to the sound of the wind cutting past him, he felt her hand touch his shoulder.

"You're awake now. It's over." Cole brushed her off and opened his eyes again, walking away from the area and back to the rock. He slumped up against it, trying to erase from his mind the image of the girl dead by her mother's hand and the man who drove her too far.


	13. Chapter 12

Author's Note:  
I'm back, again! Planning like four other stories than the ones I'm actually working on….Maybe I need help. Also, here is a quick question. If I was to write a sort of crossover, would anyone be interested in reading it?  
But huge plot twist I randomly added in the last chapter. If you caught it, which I'm hoping you did, then that will make the rest of the story so much easier to comprehend.  
As usual, please leave a review if you read and enjoyed, or want me to continue! :D

* * *

Chapter 12:

Nothing makes sense. Ever. This was something Cole understood now, staring out at the ocean, fearing for when the night would come and he would have to try to sleep again. Fearing that everything was going to fall apart. Fearing that the voices he kept hearing were not just from the lack of sleep. Fearing that it was all a trick. Fearing that she wasn't really out there and that he had risked so much for nothing.

Nya was across the rock field, and just from a quick glance, he could tell she was in deep thought. He didn't move over to her. He just sat alone. The sea was roaring in the midday light, just a vast blue world of emptiness.

His dream was terrifying for reasons he could not understand. He could watch horror movies and not be afraid, or sick, or anything. But it was different. Knowing that it was real and that it wasn't all just staged. He had been there, in the past. Being here had triggered that vision. They were close. Yet at the same time, he could not help but feel further away from what he was hoping to find.

_Mom?, _He thought to himself._ Why now? Why did you wait so long to ask us to find you?_ The only reply came from the waves brushing up against the rocky shelves of land.

The sour taste of blood and regret was still there. He couldn't get rid of it. Nya was walking over to him as he tried closing his eyes. The image of the dead man still lingered.

"I've got some food if you want anything." He nodded. She produced a bag of chips from behind her back and tossed it to him.

"Thanks." She gave him a half smile before muttering a response.

"No problem." He struggled for a second, his strength already diminishing, but managed to get the bag open. Desperate to get rid of the taste, he ate. The salty taste did nothing against what was already there and he shuddered.

"Are you still remembering your dream?" He nodded again. She paused, before sitting down next to him.

"It's not just that it was weird or disturbing. Nya, I saw someone kill their own daughter." Her silence said too much, she was afraid. He balled up the empty plastic bag and sat it on the ground next to him.

"A lot of dreams are about death." Her voice faltered. Cole looked away, knowing why. She was just trying to help, but wasn't at the moment.

"Not like that." He whispered, half to himself again. A rush of cold wind cut around them and stung at his tired eyes.

"I know. I had a dream, but not like that." He waited for her to continue, curious. "There was a woman and she was alone. I didn't get to see her face, but her hair was a dark brown." Not the same as in his vision. "And she was holding her stomach and saying things like; 'I won't let the Protectors take you away from us'. I was afraid that she was talking to me, but then I realized that she had no clue I was behind her. She didn't know I was right there. She was just so afraid."

"So what do you think that means?" His eyes darted over to meet hers for a split second before she looked away again.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. But whatever that city was, it doesn't seem like it was a great place to live. It seems like the Protectors or whatever were killing innocent children." Cole stared out motionlessly into the sky, still listening. Nya folded her hands and looked down at them.

"Or at least trying to." She glanced over at him. "I didn't tell you everything I saw, and I don't need to. Some greater evil was there. That's what the dreams are trying to say. Come and look, but be cautious." The first thing to make sense in the past three days happened to be something he had said. Something definitely didn't seem right to him.

"So where do you think we're supposed to go?" He never had told her the destination. He motioned to the endless abyss of blue waters.

"It's out there." Then silence followed. The city, he had thought when he first read that file back at his dad's house, was once and island. That's why no one ever found it. It sank for some reason. Probably the same reason that Ninjago was created. Some master of the elements could have stepped foot there and made it unstable.  
So another one must come and bring it back to the surface.


	14. Chapter 13

Author's Note:  
So…..did anyone actually catch who Brianne was? I hope that everyone who read this did. Seriously. I make it fairly obvious. Please.  
Now for more verse. Sorry this is so short. I really meant to write a bit more, but I'm struggling to balance time between stories and fighting off homework and writer's block.  
Still…..leave a review if you read and enjoyed :D :D

(Just realized how conflicted Celeste's thoughts are)

* * *

_Promise me you love me  
Promise me you care  
Promise you'll keep searching  
Even after everything I've sad.  
Promise you'll still love me  
when I'm gone and can't come back.  
Promise that when you search for me, you'll  
do your best to save me.  
Promise you won't flee before me.  
Promise you won't cry.  
Promise you won't fight this.  
Promise you'll believe me._

_Promise me that you'll find me.  
Promise me that you'll take me back.  
Promise me that you're coming.  
Promise me that I don't have to hide in darkness.  
Promise me that I'm not as weak and evil  
as they all said I was.  
Promise that I matter, and that you still care  
after all._

_Promise that I'm worthy to live.  
Promise that I don't need to die.  
Promise that you'll kill these demons.  
Promise that you'll love me even after all I've done._

_Promise that you'll keep him safe for me.  
Promise that you'll hold my hand.  
Promise that you'll let me go.  
Promise me that when the world is ending  
you will help me out of this.  
Promise that you can save me._

_Promises are only empty words with no meaning.  
Trust me, I know.  
But after all of this hate and all these  
lies  
it's the only thing I know I can truly trust.  
Their promises._

_On the day I married Lou, he said that he would love me forever.  
He promised to keep me safe.  
He promised that he would make me happy.  
But promises are short lived.  
He is not in love any more.  
He is free.  
He is not scared, or burnt, or dying.  
He isn't lonely.  
That's me.  
I'm lonely._

_My poor, sweet, innocent, son.  
Don't come close to me.  
I am only trying to lead you away from me  
and I only want to keep you safe from this.  
I took you memories so that you could  
live  
without me.  
I took your life away so that  
you could begin a new one without me.  
I'm not alive anymore.  
But you are, Cole.  
Live for me. Please. And don't ever look behind you._

_My baby girl, Brianne. I see you there  
beside me.  
Stop hiding.  
You're his angel, aren't you,  
the one that everyone gets  
to keep them safe.  
You're his guardian.  
And you're taking him to the truth.  
Do you not hear me screaming?  
Do you not see us fighting this  
darkness  
that will kill him, too?  
Or do you want him dead so that he knows the pain  
of betrayal?_

_I want him to find me, but not like this.  
Not against his will.  
And trust me, Brianne.  
I've been watching for so long, it is all I can do  
here  
when I am alone._

_Tell me, son, who is she?  
The girl who walks beside you?  
Whose own feelings are so clouded that she barely  
knows  
her own name?  
Who is she?  
And what is she to you?  
The girl who's hair is dark and who dreams only  
in black and white?  
I'm a spirit, but I can see still.  
You're right there, in her mind and her reality.  
So oblivious to the strange happenings  
in both  
your mind and, maybe even worse,  
you heart.  
Look away.  
Turn around.  
I want you to stay away from Kaya's daughter, if that is who  
this girl is.  
I want you to take her to her brother, because  
this city  
was not meant to be seen by mortal eyes  
ever again._

_You, Cole._

_You are not mortal. _


End file.
